ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Multiply by 3
"Multiply by 3" is the 2nd episode in the series Variable X. Plot Chris believes an alien impersonator is among his fellow teammates at The Forge of Creation. Story As the Taco Mobile sped down the highway, Chris shouted in delight. The wind in his hair, the smell of tacos... it was wonderful. It was until the sound of a brutal trumpet had woken Chris from his awesome taco dream. He rolled out of bed, and sat up quickly, instantly alert. Chris was still getting used to being on The Forge of Creation. As much as he missed home, Unetta had confirmed that time goes EXTREMELY slow in the other universes when compared to The Forge of Creation. So if Chris was gone for, say a whole year, fulfilling his spot as #3 out of 49 total soldiers down at The Forge of Creation, barely a second would pass in his universe. Chris put a hand on his bed, assisting himself up off the floor. Joe rustled on the top bunk, peering down at Chris's sudden activity. "Mornin'," Joe greeted. "Good morning, Joe." Chris replied. As he said this, Joe inched back onto the top bunk, and Chris heard his snoring resume. The other campers, however, made their way down to the mess hall. The whole building was constructed only by thin metal sheets for walls, the same material serving for a roof. The mess hall was the only sturdy part of the building. As the remaining 'campers,' so to speak, left the room, Chris pulled on his socks. Stump suddenly bounced on the bed next to him. "You coming to breakfast?" Stump asked. He continued to jump, careful not to jump too high and hit his head on the bunk overhead. "Yeah, I'll be there in a second," Chris told Stump. Stump nodded and left the soldier's quarters. Joe's snoring continued. Chris figured that he'd wake Joe before he left. Standing in front of the mirror and pulling on his orange jacket, Chris prepared to leave. But then, something caught his eye. He peered into the mirror intently, studying his eyes. Last time he checked, Chris was sure his own eyes were brown, not red. Come to think of it, there were never any mirrors in the soldier's quarters... only windows. Suddenly, Chris's form in the mirror changed into some sort of grey-colored goo with two red eyes. It darted away. Chris was right. That was no mirror. He pressed his face to the glass, peering into the room adjacent to the soldier's quarters. It was empty, except for a few fold out tables pressed against the walls. Whatever he saw, it must've had the ability to phase through things, or slip under small cracks in the flimsy metal walls. Then again, Chris could too. Activating his Omeagtrix, Chris scrolled through the holographic playlist of his alien transformations. He kept scrolling until he reached a holographic image of Upgrade. The screen of the Omegatrix slid back, revealing a dial. As soon as Chris pressed that dial, he'd be an alien. But who presses it in? Slamming it down would be much more cooler. So he did just that. In a bright flash of light, Chris stood as Upgrade. "Alright, let's see who that really was!" Upgrade hummed. As Upgrade's humanoid shape changed into the form of a liquid puddle, he slipped under the wall crack. "...Wha?" Joe asked, peeking out from under the covers just as Upgrade disappeared into the next room. He was just able to catch a glimpse of what seemed to be a Galvanic Mechamorph sliding under the wall. "I want in on this!" Joe exclaimed, rolling out of bed, but realizing too late that he was on the top bunk. He hit the floor hard. "Ow," Joe moaned. "That's gonna hurt tomorrow." Joe activated his Omnitrix and slammed down the faceplate, becoming an acid-like alien that he liked to call Toxicon. Toxicon oozed under the wall, and in to the other room. He looked around for the Galvanic Mechamorph, but he couldn't see anyone. Suddenly, a cackle of electricity revealed an Amperi that put Toxicon in a headlock. Of course, he easily oozed out of it. "Who are you!?" The Amperi rasped. "I'm Joe...?" Toxicon said, turning around slowly. "Oh," the Amperi said, touching an hourglass shape on its chest. In a flash of green light, Chris stood where the Amperi had been. "It's me, Chris. Sorry, I thought you were a shapeshifting alien." "I am, actually." Joe said. "No," Chris disagreed. "I saw this grey slime guy with red eyes. He didn't have a Trix." Suddenly, the two of them heart shouting from the Mess Hall. Toxicon spit out a chunk of acid at the wall, making a doorway for Chris and he. They walked through, only to discover 47 other soldiers running in panic, all of them trying to activate their Trixes at once. Green light began to spark in every part of the room, accompanied by dozens of aliens appearing after the green light appeared. Stump jumped out in front of Joe in a quick, energized way. "I just had COOOOOOFFEEEE!" He yelled. "I'm REAAADY FOR ANYTHING!" He activated his own Trix and transformed into Volpaino. "This won't turn out very good," Chris muttered. Volpaino shot chunks of rocky magma from the hole in his head, unintentionally setting the room ablaze. Joe twisted the Trix dial on his chest and transformed into Hydro-Tide, and began to extinguish the fire. But the smoke was too much. TO BE CONTINUED... Category:Episodes